


Under the Light of a Thousand Stars

by hamyolk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Firsts, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining Miya Atsumu, Prince Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi is Bad at Feelings, Slow Burn, but im weak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamyolk/pseuds/hamyolk
Summary: In which Atsumu falls dangerously in love with the boy he cannot have.And maybe Kiyoomi does too.⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅royalty sakuatsu au where sakusa is a prince and atsumu is his servant (featuring komosuna and osayama!)
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Under the Light of a Thousand Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first part of my contribution to sakuatsu! just a heads up, the POV in this story will change frequently from atsumu to kiyoomi and will be designated by "***".
> 
> enjoy<3

“Are we there yet?” 

“Shut up, ‘Tsumu,” His brother replied from beside him. “We’re not any closer than we were the last time ya asked.” 

Atsumu glared before abruptly standing from the hay covered floor he had been sitting on for the past 3 hours. He made his way to the side of the carriage before propping up his elbows to lean on them. He gazed toward the green expanse of land before them and watched as the dirt and grass kicked up from under the large wheels. The breeze whipped his cheeks, offering a fresh relief from the mustiness he was subject to just moments before. 

The landscape was beautiful, and Atsumu couldn’t help but admire it. Tall trees and a variety of flower species lined the path, morning birds chirping in the distance. He had always loved nature. 

Wood splinters began pricking Atsumu’s bare elbows before he moved them to his sides and turned toward his brother. “What are ya thinking, ‘Samu?”

His twin peered up at him through heavy-lidded eyes before shaking his head dismissively. 

“I asked ya a question, ya jerk.”

Atsumu only received a scoff in response, so he decided to alter his approach. 

He shuffled to Osamu and nudged him gently with the toe of his foot before kicking him in the side with as much force as he could muster. 

“What the fuck!” 

With Osamu finally giving him his full attention, Atsumu grinned in victory. The win was short-lived as Osamu pushed his foot out from under him, making Atsumu land face-first into the dirty hay. 

Atsumu pretended to be angry as he sat up and glowered at his twin, but in reality, the familiar play-fighting was comforting. He slowly crawled over to his aggressor. 

“I’m nervous,” Atsumu finally said as he straightened his back against the wooden paneling of the carriage. As the twins finally turned 16, they were able to work inside the royal castle of Itachiyama. Previously, they managed to get by on odd jobs around the main city of Osaka - usually running errands or taking care of the horses of some richer citizens (Atsumu loved the horses in particular, Osamu thought they smelled). Despite looking forward to a stable working environment and guaranteed shelter, Atsumu couldn’t help but worry about what their lives would soon become. 

“I know,” Osamu said lowly from beside him. “Me too, ‘Tsumu.” 

Atsumu rested his head on his brother’s shoulder as he was left to his thoughts.

***

Kiyoomi groaned and slammed his head against the thick oak table he was currently perched on.

“Sakusa-san, please sit up. You only have a few more lessons before your scheduled break time.” 

Kiyoomi slowly raised his head, thick black ringlets falling around his eyes. He threw a heated glare toward the stack of books in front of him before sliding his gaze over to his instructor who regarded him with sympathy behind narrowed eyes. Kiyoomi resisted the urge to put his head back down, lack of sleep making his eyelids grow heavy. He barely had enough energy to stay awake, let alone spare it to useless studies. 

He yawned underneath his silky black mask before turning his attention back to the open textbook in front of him.

***

“Hey,” A body nudged Atsumu’s shoulder. “Wake up.”

Atsumu groggily lifted his head toward his brother, who eyed him with subtle disgust. His eyes traveled down to Osamu’s shoulder, where a wet patch suddenly became noticeable on his thin white tunic. “Ya got somethin’ on yer shoulder.”

Osamu rolled his eyes dramatically, “No shit.” 

Before a sarcastic retort could leave Atsumu’s lips, the gate to the carriage swung open, revealing a short man in a dark cloak. The twins observed him as he raked his eyes down them, noting the dirtiness of their attire, and scowled lightly. Atsumu bit down an insult. 

“We’re here,” the man told them. “Dust yourselves off and follow me.” 

As he walked around to unbridle the horses, the brothers shared a glance - silently communicating the way twins do - and allowed themselves a moment of reassurance before stepping out of the convoy. 

Osamu began primping his clothes as Atsumu took the chance to admire what would become his home for the foreseeable future. Awe filled his chocolate-brown eyes as he took in the expansive landscape of the Itachiyama royal grounds, the sun backlighting the palace and warming the entire atmosphere. Before him, a path of brick-lined with gardens on each side directed his eyes toward the open gates of worn steel. His lips upturning at the corners as he turned to tug at his brother's sleeve. His smile quickly wiped off his face as he realized Osamu was no longer standing by the carriage but making conversation with someone from the gardens. 

Atsumu narrowed his eyes as he trudged over. He noticed the person Osamu was talking to was a boy who looked around their age, bright brown eyes practically _sparkling_ under the light of the unfiltered setting sun. Nearing closer, he noticed a dash of freckles lining the bridge of the boy’s nose, and two rows of pearly white teeth glinting as he unabashedly beamed at his brother. 

“‘Samu,” he began, trying not to let the irritation seep into his voice, “Yer already flirting with the palace boys, huh?” 

The freckled boy snapped his head toward him and _instantly_ flushed a deep shade of red.

“I’m not flirtin’, ya dipshit,” Osamu practically growled at his twin, “This is Yamaguchi, he works in the kitchens.” 

Atsumu eyed the basket full of ripe-red tomatoes the boy carried as he took in this information. “Yama-Kun, huh? Nice to meet ya, I’m Atsumu, the more handsome twin.” Atsumu bowed as Osamu kicked the back of his leg, to which he had to suppress what would have been a rather embarrassing yelp. 

Yamaguchi seemed to regain his composure as he smiled kindly toward Atsumu and bowed in return. “And you, Atsumu-san,” beginning to speak as he straightened, “I was just telling Osamu-san the kitchen has some apprentice chef openings if the two of you are interested? I assume you’re here for work.” 

“‘Tsumu can’t cook for shit,” Osamu grinned cheekily at his bleach-blonde twin. 

Atsumu couldn’t defend his honor, Osamu was right. He couldn’t cook for shit. 

“Ah,” Yamaguchi started, “That’s alright, Atsumu-san! There are plenty of other jobs around the castle, I’m sure you can find yourself of use somewhere.” The brown-eyed boy smiled at him as Osamu choked somewhere in the background. 

Before Atsumu could decide whether the boy was being genuine or poking fun at him, the man from the carriage stepped close, horses in tow. Signaling for the twins to follow. 

“Cya, Osamu-san, Atsumu-san!” Yamaguchi called as the boys began walking toward the gates of the palace. Osamu threw a curt wave over his shoulder as Atsumu rammed into his side with enough force to make him stumble. Atsumu smirked while Osamu sent him a death glare. 

As the small group neared the gates, distant chatter became distinguishable from inside the walls of the palace. The horses’ hooves clinked rhythmically against the sandy-red brick, helping Atsumu to feel more at ease as he observed the armed guards standing post around the gate. The man guiding the horses raised a hand to one of the guards, who proceeded to signal toward somewhere in the distance. Atsumu’s eyes followed the signal’s path but saw nothing. A loud creak directed his attention back toward the steely gates which were now half-way opened, the distance between them continuing to grow larger, seemingly inviting the twins in. The man continued with Atsumu and Osamu close behind, finally entering the palace. 

Atsumu couldn’t suppress a gasp as they passed through the outer wall of thick columns lining the grounds. He was standing amidst the most beautiful plaza he had ever laid eyes on, people bustling around with intent as golden sunlight filtered through the open ceiling. Hand-painted art and plant life decorated the inner walls, moss and ivy growing among the cracks in the rock. Vendors lining the sides, selling a variety of foreign goods. The man led them through the center, passing a fountain with the clearest water Atsumu had ever seen. 

“It’s a busy day,” The man’s deep voice cut through the commotion of the crowd. “Once every few months, the king hosts one of the largest festivals throughout the kingdom. Hundreds of vendors and nobles come to take part in the celebrations and the exchange of exclusive goods. Guests are allowed to stay in the castle around this time, as well.” 

Atsumu continues to look around in amazement before directing his attention toward his twin who seems to be having a similar reaction. “Isn’t this amazing, ‘Samu?” 

“Yeah,” Osamu breathes. “Quite a change from the city.” 

Osamu turns to lock eyes with him as they share another silent twin moment. They grin at each other before quickening their pace to match their escort, guiding them through the palace. 

After around 15 minutes of walking through the seemingly endless open halls and courtyards, they had finally arrived at the stables. The man handed off the horses to a small girl with blonde hair and continued to the back where he was met by a woman in a professional maid’s outfit, her kind eyes complimented by the motherly aura she exuded.

She gestured toward the boys, “Is this them?” 

The man nodded in response and looked at the twins, “See you boys around. Good luck.” He pivoted on his heel and disappeared somewhere into the castle.

“Welcome,” The woman greeted them with her arms spread wide. “I’m Yua, the royal head maid. I’ll be showing you two to the servants’ quarters, and we can get started from there.”

***

“Kiyoomi? Are you alive?”

Kiyoomi grunted as he shuffled away from the perky voice at his side. Who dares to interrupt him during his evening nap? He’s the _prince_ for gods’ sake. An exasperated sigh answers his thoughts as his silken comforter is pried off his body, pricking his skin with a newfound chill. 

Infuriated, Kiyoomi rolled over to challenge the pest in his bedroom. He was met with the bright eyes and bushy eyebrows of his cousin, who was eyeing him expectantly. “Go away, I’m busy.”

An airy laugh escaped Komori’s lips, “Not too busy to hang out with your favorite cousin, though!” 

“You’re my only cousin.”

“Exactly! Let’s go!” Not deterred by Kiyoomi’s deadpan stare, Komori began to tug at the flowy sleeves of his loose top. 

“Fine. Stop touching me,” Kiyoomi knew he couldn’t argue, his persistence was terrifying. He loved his cousin, but some peace and quiet would be nice sometimes. Kiyoomi wasn’t afraid of conversation per se, but he usually finds it difficult to construct the right words. His father didn’t like that, but Komori didn’t seem to be bothered by his lack of sociability, he would even go so far as to excuse Kiyoomi’s behavior to others (he tended to be rather blunt).

He was happy to have Komori around, evident by a slight smile tugging around his lips. 

Said cousin found this a great opportunity to tease him, “What’s wrong with your face? It almost looks like you’re smiling.” 

Kiyoomi knew he was joking but the expression quickly morphed into one of distaste. He could do one better. “Where’s your boyfriend?” 

Komori’s eyes widened a fraction before he began to sputter indignantly, a flush beginning to creep up from under his dark navy tunic and across his cheeks. “I don’t know who you’re talking about,” He squeaked. 

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes, “Whatever. Doesn’t change the fact that you make love-eyes at him practically every time he’s around. Which is always.” 

“Even if that were true, you know nothing could come of it.” 

Kiyoomi’s gaze examined his cousin's face, who was now looking at the floor dejectedly. They weren’t allowed to talk to non-nobles, let alone court them. Komori only being allowed around Rintarou as he’s his personal attendant. Kiyoomi would have one too if he weren’t appalled by the idea of having someone watch his every move, ready to offer assistance like he couldn’t do things on his own. Definitely not because every attendant he had previously quit after a while of working for him. Surely not.

Kiyoomi recalled the last woman leaving the castle crying after he told her she smelled like an old man’s used floss. Maybe he did need to work on the way he interacted with people. 

“Anyways,” He continued, snapping Kiyoomi out of his thoughts. “Rin heard two new boys arrived today and he wanted to check them out.” 

“Isn’t his job to stay with you?”

Komori sent him a blank stare. “Obviously, but I don’t need him to follow me around 24/7. I told him he could go.” 

Kiyoomi coughed loudly to avoid torturing him any longer. “So that’s why you interrupted my nap? Because you’re lonely?”

At least he had the decency to look guilty. “Kiyo, _please_ give me a chance. I promise you won’t regret it.” He peered at the other boy with his biggest, most convincing doe eyes. 

Kiyoomi hated the way his cousin looked so hopeful. He may be cold but not even the ice prince could deny Komori when he really wanted something. “Okay.” 

The boy practically glimmered in response. 

As Kiyoomi reluctantly slid out of his large canopy bed he questioned, “What do you want to do?” 

“We’re going to the market, of course!” 

_Of course_. He should’ve known Komori would want to do something with the most amount of people possible. He stifled a groan and internally labeled him as the worst cousin ever. 

Kiyoomi shuddered as soon as his toes pressed against the cold marble floor, already regretting his decision to leave his bed. 

“Hey.” 

He turned his gaze to his cousin who now sported a mildly concerned look on his usually cheerful face. “I don’t like where this is going.” 

Komori waved his arms around a little before bending down to match Kiyoomi’s line of sight. “Have you been sleeping well lately? You seem more tired than usual.”

Kiyoomi paused and looked downward back at his feet. “Just the nightmares. You know how it is.” 

The shorter boy straightened and scratched the back of his neck. “Ah… I thought it was getting better,” He commented sheepishly. 

Kiyoomi just shrugged and padded over to his dresser to begin getting ready. 

He looked into the crystal clear mirror and poked at his eye bags shamefully. Luckily, Kiyoomi spent a lot of time practicing makeup so it wouldn’t really be a problem. While pulling out different products, Komori walked up behind him and rested his hands in his hair, beginning to tug at the curly strands. Kiyoomi started applying his simple makeup for the evening as his cousin quietly pulled up his shoulder-length hair into a small ponytail. 

“You know I’m always here for you, right?” The boy whispered from behind him.

Kiyoomi made eye contact with him in the mirror and offered a small smile. 

“I know.”

***

The twins followed diligently behind Yua as she guided them toward the servant’s wing of the palace, which was surprisingly just as beautiful as the rest of it. They stood in a large commons room which was decorated with deep green tapestries and an assortment of well-maintained furniture. The sides of the room housed archways that led to the various sleeping quarters.

Yua must have been able to sense Atsumu’s wonder as she began to speak, “We’re treated well here, the king is a very gracious man.”

Atsumu nodded in response as he continued to follow her toward a door adorned with a silver doorknob. She gestured for the boys to go inside, to which they did, and respectfully removed their boots at the entrance. The room was small but comfortable - two beds covered each side, and a dark oak dresser was pushed up to the back wall under a window looking out into a garden. 

“There are outfits in the dresser, however, you will be responsible for your own laundry. Mealtimes are written out in the common room,” The head maid instructed. “Let me know when you boys have decided where in the palace you choose to work, you have a couple of days to look around and think about it. Anywhere on the estate is available to explore, but please stay out of the Royal Wing unless you are summoned,” She finished with a smile.

Atsumu and Osamu bowed politely as she took her exit. 

“I’m gonna go check out some stuff I saw on the way here if ya wanna come with,” Osamu said from beside him. 

“Nah, I’m gonna settle in first,” Atsumu paused, “And I don’t wanna be yer third wheel.”

“Yer so dramatic, it’s nice to know people around here. Also, I’m interested in working in the kitchen.” 

Atsumu could practically hear Osamu’s eye roll as he waved his hand dismissively. “Go on then, don’t get lost.” 

“I think I’ll be okay,” The dark-haired twin called over his shoulder as he left the shared bedroom. 

Atsumu sighed and flopped onto his bed. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment before getting up to flop onto Osamu’s bed as well for good measure. The setting sunlight filtered into the window, heat curling around his cheeks. He noticed the beds were comfortable as he started to relax and sink into unconsciousness. Looking around can wait. Maybe he’ll even get some fatty tuna from the market later. 

“Hey.” 

_“AH!”_ Atsumu cried as he fell off the small bed in shock, quickly ruining his comfortable state. 

Atsumu cradled his head in his hands as he heard the voice begin to laugh, not sparing the boy any embarrassment. Blood rushed up into his cheeks as he peeked out to look at whoever the hell snuck into his room.

Before him stood a tall boy with dark brown - almost black - hair, and amused green eyes. He was dressed nicely, which struck Atsumu as odd. They didn’t look like the clothes in his dresser. 

“Yikes.”

The boy now held a deadpan expression, but the amusement still danced behind his narrow eyes. Standing up, Atsumu groaned.

“Drama queen,” the unknown boy said (the second time Atsumu had been called dramatic within the last hour), “You barely fell two feet.” 

“Shut yer trap! Yer the one who came out of nowhere, ya didn’t even knock.” 

The boy’s gaze studied him for a moment before sighing. “I suppose.” 

He held out a hand, “Suna Rintarou.” 

Atsumu took it, “Miya Atsumu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!! this is my first fic i'm actually publishing so it means a lot to me. this chapter was mainly just for me to introduce the characters so i can get the ball rolling as fast as possible. i thought the sakuatsu stans needed a classic prince/servant story so this is purely self-indulgent, also komosuna and osayama are underrepresented (multi-shipper rights!!). i have big plans for this story and im thinking it'll be around 50-60k words, but i'm really just going with the flow so we'll see, also lmk what you guys think of chapter length because as of now i should have a chapter out every few days. 
> 
> just to preface, there will be a LOT of pining atsumu because i can't help myself and omi will be very bad at feelings...pray for him. there's also a pretty major angst plot so don't worry you masochists. 
> 
> i love all of you who take the time to read my work, thank you for existing.
> 
> next up:  
> ☆ atsumu meets kiyoomi and it's love at first sight (for him, anyway)  
> ☆ scheming komosuna

**Author's Note:**

> comments, kudos, and shares always appreciated !!
> 
> stay safe<3


End file.
